Martial Arts Whooping
by The Pootamis
Summary: This was his moment. Yet another moment to shine. He reigns supreme. The conqueror of The Cell Games. The strongest fighter on the planet. What better way to display his skill then on the grandest stage of them all. The World Martial Arts Tournament.


Ah the world famous Martial Arts Tournament. A resurrected tournament that has recently been brought back. All he needed to do was whisper a word here and there into the right ears for it to happen. In the end it would be all worth it. Would be worth all of the trouble that he had gone through to make it happen. The countless meetings to ensure the sponsors there wouldn't be a repeat performance from what happened many years ago. At least he hoped there wasn't a repeat performance. What are the chances that they would show up anyways?

The real beings that had defeated Cell. A secret that he has kept for seven years. Seven long years of looking over his shoulder. Seven long years of citizens around the world worshipping him chanting his name wherever he goes. These chants that would turn violent at any moment if the truth ever came to the surface. And the truth was painful. The truth is he didn't beat Cell. He couldn't even make a scratch on him. He had been batted away like some common house fly.

Although at the time it had done a real number on his ego that wasn't what was most painful to him. No it was the sheer fact that out there somewhere there are beings that have raised the bar when it comes to martial arts. These beings that he wouldn't believe it if he didn't see it for himself. Wouldn't believe that blazing speed that they displayed during The Cell Games. Such speed that his eyes couldn't follow. Hell he couldn't even see them. Then the power behind each of their blows. How the ground would shake whenever a single punch or kick was thrown causing what he swore to be an earthquake. Then those light shows. At least that is what he told everyone that was watching safely from their homes. Those bright gold balls that would just appear out of thin air in their hands. Some in which had made him shield his eyes when they would yell out some sort of chant before releasing them.

But they weren't here. At least he didn't think so. He wouldn't be able to tell. He is safely tucked away inside of his suite overlooking the stadium as the crowd makes its way inside. A crowd that he can only smile now as he can hear their chants already. Can already imagine what it is going to feel like when every single fan starts chanting Hercule,Hercule,Hercule. It would feel unreal. So unreal as he takes a seat in a rather comfortable chair and leans back taking a sip of his cold beverage as he kicks up his feet and starts to doze off. The tournament was still hours away and he has the time to enjoy himself before he must go out and deal with the competition. He was not needed for the name drawing. He already has someone present to do the drawing for him. His stats and power levels had already been taken. Yep he is living the high life without a care in the world. And as such Mr Satan closes his eyes with a smile coming across his face unknown of the pending dangers down below.

* * *

He was right. The feeling is so unreal. An entire stadium chanting his name. A stadium that is just waiting to erupt as he stands alone in the center of the ring pandering to the crowd raising his fists up high for the whole world to see. For the photographers to get close up photos of his greatness. For all of the single ladies in the crowd to try and get his attention. Some that even faint when he looks them in the eyes and smiles at them.

Yep it wasn't easy being a celebrity. A world famous celebrity. In fact not to tune his own horn but he could be considered the biggest celebrity in the world. Why shouldn't he be? He is the one reportly to have saved the planet for destruction. No movie star or actress can top that. Not even the best of the best.

A crowd he would make sure got more than their money's worth on this day. So what if he had to embarrass some weaklings to do so. They knew what they were signing up for when they entered into the competition. As a matter of fact the only person he felt sorry for was the very first to face him. So what if he rigged the tournament slightly so that he would have the opening contest. The crowd deserved to see their hero come out first. Deserved to see their hero's face in the opening contest of this legendary tournament. As for his opening opponent? If they were lucky they would end up on the backburner and long forgotten before the tournament ends. But he doubted it. With the way the crowd is chanting his name. From the way he is feeding off their energy he was sure the poor schmuck would end up on the front page with him towering over them in a victory pose with the headline saying something in the lines of Hercule Satan Reigns Supreme!

" And now introducing Mr Satan's opponent in this opening contest! I give you ...18!"

_18? That's a weird name? Hmm? No matter they will just be an after thought anyways once I'm through with them._

Not even bothering to turn away from the crowd to face his approaching opponent as he hears the sound of wolf whistles unable to keep his smirk from widening Mr Satan continues to glance around the crowd.

_It has to be a woman. Poor girl. She has no idea what she is getting herself into._

Lowering his hands down motioning for the crowd to quiet down turning his body fully to face his opponent suddenly as he finds himself staring at a blonde haired beauty that just looks his way with a rather pleased look unable to help himself instantly Mr Satan throws his fists high up into the air as he lets out a mighty roar causing the crowd to once again erupt into cheers chanting his name so loudly that the stadium starts to shake.

_You've got to be kidding me!? Is this some kind of joke!? She is my opponent? No matter. I'll just toss her out of the ring like any gentleman would do._

Nodding his head in satisfaction at his brilliant plan lowering his hands down once again to his sides suddenly as the sound of the ring bell going off signaling the start of the fight with a confident smirk marching his way across the ring until he is a few feet away with his smirk only widening slowly Mr Satan leans forward.

" Now there is no reason for us to fight. I'm sure whoever put you up to this will just be proud to the fact that you faced off and were defeated by Hercule Satan. But i'll tell you what? Just to show there are no hard feelings I'll let you have one free shot. What do you say?"

Without giving her a chance to respond leaning forward almost invading her personal space tapping his chin as he extends his head out suddenly Mr Satan's eyes go as wide as saucers when he feels a vicious right uppercut landing clean against his chin sending him soaring high into the air. So high that he swore he had passed through a few clouds before he comes crashing back down into the ring with a tremendous thud. A sudden attack that he hadn't seen coming. Hadn't seen her arm rearing back at all. It was like lightning. And the power behind it? Such raw power that still leaves him dazed with little Hercule angels spinning around his head as he finds himself staring up towards the sky. He has only seen this kind of power once before. But he doesn't remember her being there? Perhaps it had been a lucky blow. He was acting rather careless. So careless that the roaring crowd is now silent. Something that he can't have as he snaps back up to his feet with a cocky smile and raises his fists back up into the air once again letting out a mighty roar that just echoes through the stadium. A stadium that suddenly comes back to life as he glances around at the crowd as he sees out of the corner of his eye the blonde haired woman looking at him with an annoyed look.

_What an idiot._

Once again having the crowd on his side snapping his attention back towards the blonde haired woman that just looks at him with a bored look feeling his lips curling upward into a smirk lowering his hands down in front of him quickly getting into his fighting stance with one last roar instantly Mr Satan takes off at high speed heading directly for his opponent as fast as his legs will take him. An opponent that just stands there unmoving as he rears back his right fists before he launches it forward feeling himself hitting nothing but air.

_No! That's impossible! Nobody could dodge that! Not at this range!_

Rearing back his right fist once again as he unleashes his closed fist to once again hit nothing but air letting out a roar instantly Mr Satan throws a left hook receiving the same results before he wildly starts to throw jabs in no particular order in her direction feeling himself hitting nothing but air each and every time as she moves her head avoiding his punches like a blur. This blur of crazy lightning fast speed. Such speed that just makes his eyes widen.

_No! It can't be! Not now!_

Before he even has a chance to catch himself as though his body has a chance to react instantly Mr Satan feels his left leg being caught in mid air when he attempts a high leg kick before suddenly his world starts to spin when he feels himself being thrown back twisting and turning in the air only to land face first in the center of the ring. Such turns that makes his face turn green and his breakfast threatening to return as his hands come up to cover his mouth before his eyes go wide as saucers when he sees her stalking her way over towards him leaving the crowd stunned in complete silence. Stalking her way silently with only the sound of her heels clanging against the tiles of the ring echoing through the air before just as she reaches him suddenly he rolls out of the way and turns to face her with his hands raises up in front of him as he flickers his eyes closed for a brief moment with his left arm rearing back.

" Satan Punch!"

Instantly throwing everything he's got in this one blow as he sends his left closed fist barreling forward towards the blonde before he has a chance to react suddenly Mr Satan's eyes go as wide as saucers when his closed fist is batted away like it was nothing and he is suddenly found in a headlock with the breath being squeezed out from him. As his eyes reddened from the sheer power of her grip. As a mixture of snot and blood starts to trickle out from his nose. This grip that just as he is about to raise his right hand up and smash his fist into her stomach in a desperate attempt to break free suddenly he feels himself being turned to face the entrance way of the rest area used for the fighters competing in the tournament. An entrance way through foggy vision he sees an individual leaning up against the open doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. An individual that makes his eyes widen with realization when he recognizes the outfit the fighter is wearing. Recognizes the dark purple gi and the red obi around his waist. Recognizes the white cape. And most of all recognizes his golden hair.

Being brought out of his thoughts when he feels the grip around his neck tightening looking up at her finding her blue eyes staring a hole down in him as he watches her lean down Mr Satan's eyes go as wide as saucers before he hears her whisper out.

" My boyfriend says hi."

And just like that instantly Android 18 releases her hold slightly on Mr Satan's neck to deliver a vicious right knee straight into the older man's face with such force that he is sent back flying out of the ring and landing straight through the announcers table causing the crowd to go into a hushed silence. A hushed silence as everyone stares at their defeated hero who just lays there across the broken table groaning before the silence is broken when the sound of heels once again clanging across tiles echoes. Heels that everyone watches make their way out of the ring heading straight for a golden haired individual waiting for her at the entrance way.

Feeling rather pleased with herself as she approaches her boyfriend without having a chance to react suddenly Android 18's eyes go wide when she feels herself being lifted up and twirled around in the air by her boyfriend before the moment her feet touch the ground a smile forms across her face when she feels Gohan's lips on her own.

" Come on lover boy. Let's go home. We're done here."


End file.
